interestingcuriosfandomcom-20200213-history
JC Denton
JC Denton (also known as The Architect, Mustapha Mond, Sinbad, Merlinius Ambrosius, John Carter, The Master, Kang and Gandalf of Middle Earth) is a crucial character with various appearances within the Interesting Curios universe. Early life In 2028, Paul Denton's mother, who is unable to have any more children but wants another, is approached by MJ12 operatives posing as fertility experts. She is told that she will be paid handsomely in exchange for participating in experimental surgery that will allow her to become pregnant. Mrs. "Denton", had been poor her entire life, now she could have another child and have enough money to raise her family in comfort. The "fertility experts" assure her that the surgery is minor and the risk is minimal. After the parents of Paul agree, the mother is implanted with a cloned embryo of Paul. Their lives have already been carefully monitored by MJ12 for many years. Nine months later, on March 17, 2029, JC Denton was born. In 2035, Majestic 12, displeased with Paul's progress, decided that his parents should not be allowed to raise JC. Paul and JC's parents were killed and JC was sent to Majestic 12's Swiss School where he spent the next 12 years of his life. During this time Majestic 12 attempted to instill in JC unquestioning loyalty to superiors and a willingness to obey orders. Instead JC developed a hidden rebellious attitude. In 2047 J.C. Denton graduates from Swiss school. Sometime between his brother becoming UNATCO's first nano-augmented agent in 2050 and his own recruitment by UNATCO in 2051, JC's adopted parents were killed. In 2052, JC is nano-augmented and becomes a UNATCO agent. UNATCO In 2052, JC is a new anti-terrorist agent working for the United Nations Anti-Terrorist Coalition, based on Liberty Island. His first mission is to investigate an NSF terrorist attack on the island itself, and find the leader in the Statue of Liberty. After this he is sent to follow the terrorists' trail to recover stolen Ambrosia, a cure for the Gray Death virus that is plaguing the planet. Once he has found the final stolen barrel of Ambrosia, he is given the choice of killing the terrorist leader, Juan Lebedev, allowing his partner Anna Navarre to kill Lebedev, or to kill agent Navarre. Regardless of his decision, he returns to UNATCO headquarters and is sent on a mission to Hong Kong. Before leaving, he rebels against UNATCO and is captured and imprisoned in an MJ12 base beneath UNATCO headquarters. He escapes to Hong Kong to meet Tracer Tong, whom he is told can deactivate his killswitch. After uncovering a conspiracy in Hong Kong and uniting the warring Triads, JC goes to a naval shipyard to investigate ties the Illuminati may have to the global conspiracy. Stanton Dowd, owner of the ship and high-ranking Illuminatus, sends JC to Paris to meet the leader of the Illuminati, Morgan Everett. Everett sends JC to Vandenberg, where he meets and helps a group of scientists called X-51 who are trying to make their own cure for the virus. JC finally goes to Area 51, and is given three choices: Kill Bob Page, leader of Majestic 12, allowing the Illuminati to come to power; Merge with Helios, an artificial intelligence, and rule the world; or destroy Area 51, plunging the world into a new dark age. Merge with Helios After JC merges with Helios with the goal of creating the world's first true benevolent dictator, he then destroys Area 51 (it is unknown at which stage JC decided to kill Bob Page). Unfortunately, defects in JC's nanite architecture resulted in an imperfect merge. JC would be forced into stasis to wait for a cure, lest he die from the merge. JC's goal was to bring about the world's first "post-human civilization". By giving all humans the mental and physical advantages of biomodification, JC hoped to eliminate the stratification of humanity encouraged by the Illuminati. Additionally, biomodification would allow all human minds to communicate with the Helios A.I., which has the processing power to gauge the desires of each individual human. It would instantly respond to these desires, and thus bring about an "instantaneous democracy". JC intended for Helios to communicate, not to assimilate, unlike the Omar cyborg collective. However, because Helios would know each and every human thought, many of JC's enemies (such as the Illuminati and Knights Templar) feared the "Great Advance" would bring about universal slavery rather than universal democracy (the Illuminati believe that perfect slavery and perfect democracy are exactly the same thing). Also, many feared the complete loss of privacy the "Great Advance" would bring about. The merge with Helios gave JC total control over nanotechnology, transforming him into a walking Universal Constructor. He receives the power to control the weather, to alter matter on an atomic level, and to shape objects and buildings from the material he walks on. Constructing the Matrix After JC's complete merge with Helios, he created the first Matrix as a utopia for the humans whose minds inhabited it. However, the human minds rejected this first attempt as a perfect world and beta 1 of the Matrix crashed. A second attempt added "vulgarities" of human nature and a basic cause and effect, but this beta was also a failure. JC turned to a more human intuitive program designed to understand human nature and psychology to augment the framework of the next Matrix. This time, the power of choice was added to the programming, where humans would be allowed the power to choose, even if the person was only aware of the choice on a vague, subconscious level. This version of the Matrix worked, except for approximately 1 percent of human minds. JC noted that the Matrix was not as perfect as he would have wanted. The choice-programming that stabilized the first iteration of the Matrix was also causing its destabilization. In approximately 100 years time, a reload of the Matrix would be required. There was also the matter of Zion, which could not be allowed to grow too large with rejected humans, lest its people would rise up to become a new threat to Helios. One significant anomaly appeared two-thirds into the Matrix first cycle. A man was born with control of additional Matrix programming that actually belonged with the Source. JC tried to remove this anomaly, to no avail. However, he would find a way to work with this human and return the critical Source code he carried for the eventual reloading of the Matrix. On the sixth iteration, Neo, the sixth Anomaly, appears on schedule before JC. JC is surprised that this One, unlike his predecessors, is quicker of thought. This sixth Anomaly possesses the same dispensation for protecting humanity as the others, but unlike the other Ones has a deep attachment to one human: a Zion resistance member named Trinity. JC delivers the usual speech and threat, but can already see that this One will not comply as the others. Neo leaves JC to save his love, and leaves the future of the Matrix in doubt. After Neo's destruction of Smith, Skynet's core is raided by the remaining human factions, led by John Connor, and the Matrix Collapses. Anticipating this, JC places himself in suspended animation for 300 years. Mustapha Mond and the World State After the installation of the "World State" as the central authority, JC immediately uses his political power to become a world controller. After John the Savage burns down a hatchery, a group of students are interrupted during their brainwashing sessions. John is immediately sentenced to life in isolation in the pacific islands, however, the young students grow up questioning society and eentually overthrowing the World State in East Europe. JC, once again, goes into Cryo-statis. Encounter with the Time Traveller Aftr awaking in the year 802 701, JC murders the time traveller and steals his time machine. He also realizes that the biomod infusions he took made him immortal, thus, also making him ageless. Service in the American Civil War After losing his memory in the 1850's, JC (going by the name of John Carter) serves in the American Civil War on the side of the Confederacy, slowly making his way up to the rank of Captain. After the war, JC and his companion Powell, who was also a captain in the Civil War, become gold prospectors. While in the Arizona desert, Powell was abducted and killed by the native Apache peoples. In an effort to save the man JC found himself chased into a cave where he was inexplicably paralyzed and captured by aliens. As the spacecraft carrying him left the cave, JC stared into the heavens seeing the red star that is Mars. Adventures on Mars Soon after the spacecraft crash lands upon Mars, JC discovers his increased strength and agility. Finding nobody alive within sight he found his way to a small structure which he discovered was an incubator, this incubator held the hatching green Martian eggs. Soon he is captured by the Tharks, who are greatly impressed with his abilities. Among the Tharks he learns the language of the planet, and develops telepathic abilities while gaining their trust. JC also teaches Tharks to respect their animals (animal cruelty was rampant before) and made a friend with the pet Woola. During his time with the Tharks a fleet of fliers was attacked, the Tharks managed to make a prisoner of one of the fleets human passengers. The princess of Helium, Dejah Thoris. After a time with the Tharks, JC finds himself needing to escape with the princess Dejah Thoris, the two joined with the Thark Sola escapes the city of Thark and finds themselves lost. Soon, JC is apprehended by the horde of Warhoon, but not before giving them a fight. JC is captured by the Warhoon and forced to fight in the savage hordes great games for the entertainment of Emperor Bruce Banner (Who was sent back in time as well as space), during his time with them he met the red man Kantos Kan, and the two were forced to fight each other. The two stalled until it was dark, pretending to kill JC, Kantos Kan earned his freedom and JC escaped. After escaping from the Atmosphere factory, JC met his old friend, Tars Tarkas whilst in the Martian wastes. JC and Tars Tarkas ventured back to Thark where they planned to overthrow the evil Tal Hajus. JC found himself face to face with the evil Tal Hajus, but decided not to kill him, and let Tars Tarkas kill him instead because he wanted to avenge his beloved Gozava, who Tal Hajus had mercilessly killed. Tars Tarkas and Tal Hajus fought in a duel to the death, and Tars Tarkas killed Tal Hajus and avenged Gozava. After this, Tars Tarkas became the new jeddak of Thark. JC's lover, Dejah Thoris, is forced into marrying Prince Sab Than whom she did not really love. Sab Than was the prince of Zodanga, which had always been enemies with the people of Helium the homeland of Dejah Thoris. In an attempt to rescue Dejah Thoris, JC and Tars Tarkas led an attack against Zodanga with an army of Tharkian warriors. JC arrived just in time to prevent the wedding, then he had a duel with Sab Than, whom he did not kill due to Martian customs. Instead, Tars Tarkas killed Sab Than. After Emperor Bruce Banner learned of the survival of JC, he sent several imperial hordes to destroy him. JC and Dejah managed to escape the autocratic Warloon, only to be captured again by the Invaders. During his capture, he met and befriended Dr. Elwin Ransom. After a failed revolt against the Invaders, Ransom and JC escaped to Perelandra. Jc tried to bring along Dejah, but had to leave her behind when the take-off platform was blown to smithereens by the Invaders. Escape into Perelandra Sailing the Seven Seas After recovering his memory on Perelandra, JC decided to leave Perelandra and instead pursue a life of good. When arriving back on Earth, he discovers his time machine on display at the Smithsonian. Promising to allow the government to study it afterwards, JC convinces government agent, Tom Sawyer, to retrieve the Time Machine from the museum. Ironically, JC cons Sawyer, and leaves for the past before Sawyer is even able to protest. After arriving in 808 AD, JC goes to sea to repair his fortune. He sets ashore on what appears to be an island, but this island proves to be a gigantic sleeping whale on which trees have taken root ever since the world was young. Awakened by a fire kindled by the sailors, the whale dives into the depths, the ship departs without JC, and JC is saved by the chance of a passing wooden trough. He is washed ashore on a densely wooded island. While exploring the deserted island he comes across one of the king's grooms. When JC helps save the King's mare from being drowned by an Old One, the groom brings Sinbad to the king. The king befriends JC and so he rises in the king's favour and becomes a trusted courtier. One day, the very ship, on which JC set sail, docks at the island, and he reclaims his goods (still in the ship's hold). JC gives the king his goods and in return the king gives him rich presents. JC sells these presents for a great profit. JC continues to voyage across the oceans, until, on his seventh voyage, he discovers a Tardis floating in the middle of the ocean. After JC curiously looks into the heart of the said Tardis, he gains the knowledge of the previous Time Lord who piloted it and, subsequently, becomes one. Becoming a Timelord After exploring the universe as a timelord, JC encountered the Doctor, and saving him from a fleet of cybermen. The Doctor mistakenly believed that JC was the Doctor's former friend and enemy, The Master, who died on Earth shortly before JC discovered his Tardis. Trying to kill him, the Doctor made himself seceptable to JC's sonic screwdriver, which he used to pear inside the Doctor's soul. After discovering great anger and hostility within the Doctor, JC became disgusted with the Timelord race. JC attempted to launch a coup d'etat against the President of Galifrey, Pundat, but failed miserably. When Pundat died of stress soon after the revolt, his chosen successor was the evil Chancellor Slann. JC decided on a second coup. Bloody reprisals against JC's faction followed. The Doctor and Larn escaped from Gallifrey after learning this. Tired of JC's reasonably passive ways, JC's followers decided to assassinate the president, themselves. Upon hearing about this, JC was forced to flee Gallifrey as a renegade. Unpleased with the current cituation, the Time Lords decided to consult with the Old Ones, whom planted the Nyarlathophim Ailla as a spy to monitor his actions. She posed as a human so JC would take her on as his companion during a stopover in the 28th century. Allia caught up with the Doctor at the Darkheart colony in the early years of the Galactic Federation. The temptation posed by the Darkheart device proved too much for Allia, and thus she was killed by the Doctor. JC had heard about this, and went to confront the Doctor. After the Doctor trapped JC in a black hole, he swore that he would take his revenge. Escaping the black hole, the Master penetrated Gallifrey, and gained access to the Matrix via a console in the old Capitol. This gave him a back door into the Matrix, which he used to collect classified information on the Timelords. The Master then put his TARDIS in orbit of the homeworld of the Archons and made a deal with them that would result in the Archons acquiring the Doctor's TARDIS for themselves. Posing as a Professor Thascalos, the Master gave the Necronomicon to the Doctor's companion Jamie McCrimmon, so that Jamie would give the book to the Doctor and lure the TARDIS to the Archon homeworld. JC had not planned to harm the Doctor, however, the two ended up engaging in a battle that nearly tore the planet in half. When the Doctor was exiled to Earth, JC had fled to Planet Vegeta, out of fear. When the Corporate Space Tyrant, Freiza, set upon destroying Planet Vegeta, JC tried to help, but was soon overpowered by Freiza's fifth and final form. JC tried to communicate with Bardock, through telepathic thought, but was corrupted by Ry'leth, thus turning him evil. JC was present when Vegeta and Nappa invaded Earth, and heard about the Doctor's attempt to flee the planet. He contacted journalist James Stevens by phone, whose article he had read in the Daily Chronicle, and told him about the near-kidnapping. He called Stevens again during the Silurian attacks on Wenley Moor, informing Stevens that Edward Masters had been the first to die from the plague sweeping London. Under the alias "Emil Keller", JC captured a psychic parasite and trapped it within the Keller Machine, and spent many months establishing "Keller" and the machine's credentials. The Druid Years The Immortal Transilvanian Age of Kang Re-uniting with Dejah Collapse of Man Arc Rebirth in Arda